


Olhos De Botão

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: Canon Universe, Character Study, Drama, Horror, Portuguese, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Garanto-lhe que os quatro buraquinhos desses botões mostram-lhe muito pouco."
Kudos: 1





	Olhos De Botão

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020

Que enxerga com esses olhos, Outra Mãe?

Garanto-lhe que os quatro buraquinhos desses botões mostram-lhe muito pouco.

Se mostram mamãe ignorando-me, com certeza não mostram-na me colocando para dormir, contando-me histórias divertidas até que meus olhos visitem os sonhos.

Se mostram papai sem tempo para mim, com certeza não mostram-no me ensinando fatos peculiares sobre botânica, entretendo-me com suas esquisitices.

Não me interesso nem um pouco por plantas, mas com certeza seus olhos de botão não mostram-lhe isso também.

Diz que sabe tudo, que a tudo vê, que a minha vida é um livro aberto para você, mas deixe-me perguntar-lhe uma coisa, Outra Mãe…

Enxerga tanto assim com esses botões no lugar dos olhos? Enxerga de tudo mesmo ou enxerga somente o que quer?

Quer o sofrimento, a angústia, a solidão, _seus_ olhos alimentam-se disso como seu estômago alimenta-se dos _nossos_ olhos — os olhos que enxergam o que você não vê com os botões feios e desgastados que perfuram seu rosto aracnídeo.

Que enxerga com esses olhos, Outra Mãe?

Que deseja com eles?

Seja o que for não possuirá, não ouse!

Enxergo bem mais que você e nem sequer preciso dos meus olhos para isso. 

Onde um coração bate haverá visão, haverá luz, _haverá esperança._


End file.
